The Untold Story of the Titanic
by GrimmLoki
Summary: Grell is young man being forced into a marriage. Ronald is a laid back vagabond, lucky enough to score a ticket on the famous ship. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, let's get this show started! So, cause of the epicness of chapter 56 of Kuroshitsuji, me and Allana came up with a crossover story based of the movie Titanic. Now, just a few things, I'm using the idea and setting and stealing the odd line or two, but I'm building my own story around it. Now in this fic, Grell is 17 (same age as Rose) and Ronald is about 20. And I'm sorry the first the chapter is so short, it's just an opener ^^**

**Anyway, please read, review...and forgive me ^^d**

* * *

><p>"Ah ha!" A youthful blond known as Ronald Knox slapped down his cards and revelled in his victory. He rolled up the sleeves of his worn out beige shirt and sat back. His opponent, a large Irish man named Steven glared at him and his friends and took a long drag on his cigarette as he threw his cards back towards Ronald.<p>

"All or nothing." Steven growled as he dropped down three pieces of paper on top of the pile money in the centre of the table. Ronald snorted and drank his whiskey in one gulp as his companions chuckled.

"What is this?" He picked up the cards and started shuffling them out of habit." I thought you were serious."

"You fool! These are tickets for the maiden voyage of the Titanic, now are you game, or not?" Steven snorted impatiently.

"Go for it Ronald, we got nothing to lose." Eric Slingby was sat on Ronald's left, smoking a cigarette and reading. He shut the book and leaned into closer to whisper to the blond. "There's three, we could finally leave this shit hole."

Ronald looked at Eric and shifted his gaze to the brunette on his left, Alan Humphries. Eric and Alan had been secret lovers for years but their secret was leaked and they were being hounded day and night for what the locals called 'a depraved sin'. Ronald understood what Eric was saying, if they won, they could leave Southampton and start a fresh.

"Fine, fine." Ronald pushed their pile of change into the middle and shuffled the cards more vigorously before dealing them out. He glanced at his hand, his face showing no expression as he looked across at Steven. The other man was looking at his hand, his face showing mock disappointment but his eyes glinted and he clearly thought he had a winning hand. Ronald flipped over the last card in the centre and stared at Steven. "Go on then."

The other man sneered at Ronald and showed his hand, it revealed a seven and Jack of spades. When placed with the eight, nine and ten of hearts it made a straight, a strong hand. Ronald let out a low whistle and turned to Alan.

"I'm sorry guys…"

"Dammit! Eric you shouldn't have…" Ronald silenced him with a hand.

"I'm sorry Alan, we won't be back in England for while." He threw down his cards, a Jack and Queen of hearts, a straight flush. "We're going to America!"

All three jumped up, shouting and whooping in joy while Steven just sat in his seat and seethed, drinking straight from the whiskey bottle.

"C'mon!" Ronald grabbed the tickets as Eric and Alan scooped up the rest of their winnings and ran out the tavern to where the magnificent ship was getting ready to depart.

* * *

><p>A beautiful, red motorcar pulled up parked along with the rest of the vehicles belonging to rich families and inside sat the flame haired Durless-Sutcliff family, Angelina and her son Grell. They were among the hundreds of people due to travel on the maiden voyage of the Titanic.<p>

"Grell. Stop fidgeting." Angelina snapped as she slapped Grell's hands away from his skirts and smoothed them herself. She straightened the ribbon hanging from the front and brushed stray hairs from his face. His emerald eyes were laced with worry.

"But mother, I don't want to go…"

"Everything has been arranged Grell you know this." Angelina looked at her son with pleading eyes. While she acted young, up close anyone could see how tired her eyes looked. She had pinned everything on her only child. At only seventeen years of age Grell Sutcliff was engaged to marry London's most eligible bachelor, William T. Spears. The Spears family were big players in the American stock market and as such they had agreed to pass on their fortune to William upon the occasion of his marriage. Grell's mother had done everything in order to ensure that their family would be the one on the receiving end of this fortune. She had planned everything from disguising her son as a woman so he had a chance at being chosen to acting matchmaker and arranging the wedding in America.

"You know your father left us with nothing but a good name, that name is the only card we have to play and you're the only one that can do it." Grell stared at his mother and sighed. As ludicrous as their plan seemed, it was working so far.

"I know mother." The driver opened the doors to allow Angelina and Grell to walk out among the hustle of passengers and Grell looked around the dock before his eyes settled on what he was looking for. "Ah, there's William."

Grell's fiancée had arrived by his own car and was currently shouting orders to various deck hands. Even Grell had to admit that William was certainly handsome. He was tall and the stern expression he always wore only improved his features. His dark hair was always slicked back and a pair of simple frames rested on the bridge of his nose. Had the circumstances been different, Grell would have been elated to marry William, but alas, their time together was limited. He spotted Grell and Angelina and walked over to them. He took Grell's hand and allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he placed a gentle kiss on his gloved hand.

"I trust you both had a pleasant journey."

"Yes, thank you." Angelina replied as Grell stood staring at the ship.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about." He turned and looked at William. "It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania."

"You can be blasé about some things Grell, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer and far more luxurious." He scoffed and took Grell's hand. "Now come on, we must board."

Grell tittered quietly but allowed himself to be pulled along by his future husband as they and Angelina followed the crowds to the platforms leading onto the ship's deck.

* * *

><p>Ronald, Eric and Alan ran through the crowds, their bags hitting various people but they paid that no mind, the Titanic would be departing in five minutes and they had to get on board. They skidded to halt behind a line of people boarding. Judging from how they were dressed they would be in the same class as the three lucky men breathing heavily from their run.<p>

"Just…in…time." Ronald panted and fished the tickets out of his jacket pocket as they reached the steward. He flashed the papers and the uniformed man ushered them through. They stood in a wood panelled corridor surrounded by other passengers and uniformed staff moving people along towards their correct floors. Ronald moved out their way, not quite ready to go towards their rooms. "Come on guys."

"Can't we go find our room?" Alan asked wearily looking at the retreating crowds.

"Aw c'mon, I wanna go up on deck as we leave." Ronald started walking backwards towards the stairs. "You coming?"

"Oh, ok Ronald." Alan took a deep breath to steady himself and he and Eric followed a running Ronald up the stairs. After pushing past more people and climbing the stairs they found their way into daylight again. Roanld sprinted over to the railings so fast he doubled over but carried on laughing regardless. Hundreds of people had turned out to either see off family and friends or just to watch the Titanic set sail on its maiden voyage. They were all gathered on the dock shouting and waving to the passengers as the passengers waved back.

"GOOD BYE SOUTHHAMPTON!" Ronald stood on the railings and waved. "We'll miss you."

Eric and Alan stood a little behind the exuberant blond laughing at their friend's antics.

"Come on you silly sod!" Eric shouted over the noise. "Lets go find this room."

Ronald waved a few more times and jumped down to follow Eric back down the stairs towards E deck.


	2. Chapter 2

After a quick detour to the their cabin to drop off their miniscule luggage and explain to a confused, older Irishman why Steven wasn't coming, Ronald, Eric and Alan found their way back up on deck towards the front of the ship.

"Why would you guys want to stay inside? How often are we gonna get a chance like this again?" Ronald walked on ahead, pointing out designs and features that would normally go unnoticed. He truly looked like a child on Christmas morning. "Oh! There's something I've always wanted to do."

The excited blond ran on ahead to the very front of the deck where the railings connected and climbed them, spreading his arms out as he yelled. "I'm the king of the world!"

"Ronald!" Alan cried and he and Eric climbed up as well to make sure their friend didn't fall.

"You crazy bastard." Eric laughed as the sea breeze whipped around his hair and clothes. He looked over at Alan who was laughing as he and Ronald tried to keep their balance. The three of them stayed that way for a moment, drinking in the atmosphere of being at sea. "C'mon you two."

Eric jumped down and helped Alan off the railings. Ronald hadn't moved so Eric forcibly pulled him off, resulting in them both falling over. Eric tried to look annoyed but he couldn't stop laughing from the pure enjoyment radiating from Ronald. "Ha ha, if you insist Eric."

The two blonds stood up and followed Alan back towards the doors leading inside. Eric threw an arm around Ronald's shoulders. "A fine game of poker young chap." He spoke with a mock posh accent.

"Indubitably good fellow." Ronald replied in the same fashion and they started laughing again as Alan just stared at them with a look not too dissimilar to that of an annoyed housewife.

"Are you two coming or are you just going to stay here?"

"Uh oh, in trouble with the Missus again?" Ronald whispered to Eric, resulting in a good-natured punch to the arm. Eric just smiled at him. "Jealous?"

"A little."

"Have no fear, America is big and you're bound to find the girl of your dreams there." Eric clapped the younger male on the shoulder and shoved him forward so they were following Alan again. "Come on, we have a bar to drink dry."

* * *

><p>Grell sat and watched patiently as his mother and fiancée ordered servants around their suite. They had already unpacked their belongings and were now positioning them around the rooms. The red head tuned them out as he sipped a glass of champagne William's manservant had brought him. He was an odd man, dressed all in black and with long silver hair that obscured most of his face, but William trusted the man with his life. Grell set the glass down and quietly walked out the noisy room. He doubted anyone would notice him missing as he found himself on a raised part of the deck that looked over towards the front of the ship. He leaned on the railings and watched the people milling about and the clouds passing by lazily.<p>

"I'm the king of the world!"

Grell started, broke out of his reverie by a loud group playing about on the railings at the front of the ship. He heard a few nobles around him complain about their behaviour but Grell just smiled and watched them, a small coil of jealousy winding its way in his stomach.

_They're free to do what they want._

His eyes were drawn more to the younger looking blond whose friends had had to forcibly pull off the railings. He heard them laughing and couldn't help the small laugh that left his lips.

"So this is where you got to." Grell turned around to find William standing behind him. "It's time to start getting ready for dinner love."

"Oh, ok." He took William's hand and walked back towards their suite, casting one last glance at the blond and his friends.

* * *

><p>"More!"<p>

"I think it's tight en…"

"No! Uh…lace it tighter." Grell was holding onto the bedpost as his mother laced the corset for his dress that evening.

"Oh, well I've never had to do this before." Angelina complained as she pulled on the ribbon impatiently. Grell's personal maid had fallen ill right before the trip and had been unable to come. Seeing as how no one else knew Grell's true gender, it had fallen onto Angelina to help her son. "Is this tight enough?"

"No, just put your knee in my back and just pull." Grell rolled his eyes at his mother's tentativeness. "I'm not made of glass."

Angelina did as her son requested, placing her knee in the small of his back, she pulled as hard as she could.

"Yes." He gasped, revelling the feel as the corset restricted his breathing. "Perfect."

"Finally." Angelina quickly tied the ribbon and fetched the red and black dress off its hanger and placed it over her son's head. "You're worse than me when I was your age."

"A lady has to look her best for her fiancée." Grell retorted as he straightened the dress and turned around in front of the mirror. Angelina laughed softly.

"Come and sit down and I'll help you with your makeup."

* * *

><p>Ronald sat back and nursed his whiskey as he listened to Eric retell the tale of their win to the passengers they were sat with.<p>

_You'd think it was him that had won he tickets._

Ronald just smiled, he was happy to see his friends in such high spirits. After they had indulged in a modest meal, they had spent most their evening in the bar, talking with other passengers over drinks.

"Well you guys sure are lucky sons of bitches." The man Eric was talking to was a chef called Bard. He was a tall man with short blond hair and held a cigarette in his mouth at all times.

"You're telling me." Eric laughed and met Bard's glass with his own as Ronald and Alan's glasses joined them and they all drank. Ronald motioned he was going to go outside and left the men to their chatting. He breathed heavily as he stepped into the cool night air, the small bar had been stiflingly warm and filled with smoke. He was making his way towards the stern of the ship when he heard loud voices and a cry of frustration, followed by the sound of breaking glass. He ran over to where he heard the noise and was astonished at what he found. A tall, red headed woman was holding a broken glass bottle to the throat of an elderly nobleman. He was pushed up against the railings as the woman advanced, her long hair coming free of its intricate bun.

"Did you want to try that again?"

"N-no, it was…"

"You thought I would accept it like all your other whores?"

"I…"

The red head grabbed the man by the collar and inched the glass closer to his eyes, a demonic grin gracing her features.

"Stop!" Ronald dashed forward and while the woman was momentarily distracted, the man knocked the glass from her hand and grabbed her wrist, twisting it around her back. She yelped in pain and the man looked at Ronald.

"You lad, help me subdue this bitch." Ronald stepped forward, but instead of helping the man, he grabbed his wrist and forced him to let go of the woman.

"Just leave, you've had your fun."

"W-what do you think you're doing?" The man spluttered. "She was trying to attack me."

"No, she was defending herself and I can testify to that."

"Who's going to believe a piece of trash like you?"

"I don't know, let's find out." Ronald put his fingers in his mouth to whistle.

"Oh, you're not worth it." The man growled angrily and pushed past them. Ronald turned to the woman, only to find her staring angrily at him as well.

"What did you stop me for?" She advanced on him now, her hands balled into fists. "He needed to be taught a lesson."

"Well I thought a murder would put a damper on the voyage." Ronald smirked and backed away a little. "I must say, I've never seen a lady fight back like that."

She stopped, put her hands on her hips and cocked her head.

"A girl needs to know how to take care of herself." She sighed and attempted to pin her hair back into place. "I suppose on some level I should thank you mister…?"

"Oh, Ronald Knox, and you are?"

"Grell Sutcliff." She held out her hand and Ronald kissed it, looking her in the eyes.

"Well, Miss Sutcliff, I hope you are not harmed in anyway." Grell giggled but didn't move her hand.

"Oh, you can be quite well spoken."

"Of course." Ronald smirked again. "So, are you busy now?"

"No, why?"

"Care to join me for a drink?"

* * *

><p><em>I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here.<em>

Against his better judgement, Grell had accepted Ronald's invitation for drinks found himself sat beside him and another blond man named Eric as a brunette named Alan passed him a small glass of whiskey and smiled.

"Oh, thank you." He sipped the amber liquid tentatively and tried to listen to the raucous conversation over the music. Giving up, he listened to the music instead. A group of men were playing a bizarre mix of instruments but the combined noise was enjoyable and they seemed to be having fun. He felt a tapping on his shoulder and turned to face Ronald. The young man was indicating whether he would like to join in game of cards. He nodded and Ronald smiled as they made their way away from the band.

"Ah, I can hear myself think again." Eric shook his head as if trying to shake out the noise of the music. Grell nodded in agreement as they all sat around a circular table. Along with Grell, Ronald, Eric and Alan, they were joined by Bard, the chef, and his friend Finnian, a short, youthful looking man with blond hair.

_How many blondes are on this ship?_

"What's your game?"

"Hmm?" Grell saw Ronald looking at him while he shuffled the cards. "Oh, I'm afraid I don't know many games…um…Blackjack?"

"Twenty one?" Grell nodded and Ronald looked at everyone. "You guys game?"

There was a murmur of agreement as Ronald dealt out the cards and everyone threw in some change. Grell paled and looked panic stricken at Ronald.

"I don't have any money on me."

"No problem, we'll have to think of something else then." Ronald tapped his chin thoughtfully and grinned widely. "Got it. One hundred rounds, whoever wins in a round you lose, ten times, is invited for dinner in first class."

"You can't be serious mister Knox?" Grell gaped at the youthful blond. "My mother would kill me."

"I'm sure you could come up with something." Ronald carried on shuffling the cards slowly and smiled. "So…"

"Oh fine then!" Grell fell back in his seat in defeat and crossed his arms.

"Alan, keep a tally!" The brunette pulled out a notebook and pencil and everyone looked at their cards, signalling the start of the game. Bard and Eric started the game bust and tossed their cards into the centre. Alan called stick while Finnian asked for another card. He called bust and put his cards in the middle as well. Grell looked at his hand and chewed his lip.

_A nine and six._

Grell snapped his fingers and Ronald slid over another card, a four, making Grell's total nineteen.

"Stick."

"Ok guys, show me what you got." Alan showed his hand first, a ten and eight. Grell was next, showing his nineteen and Ronald grinned as he showed his two tens. "This is gonna be a fun game."

* * *

><p>An hour later and the game was nearly over. Bard had already lost all his spare change but stayed to watch and cheer on Finnian. Eric had fallen asleep in his chair, leaving Alan with his money and Ronald only had to win one more hand to win the first class dinner invitation. The blond smirked at Grell as he dealt.<p>

"So, what's the food like in first class?"

"Don't get ahead yourself Knox." Grell snapped as he picked up his cards. "Your on par with Finnian, it could go either way."

"True, true. But be honest, you'd rather I came with you right?"

"Be quiet and give me a card."

Ronald laughed and passed cards over to Grell and Finnian.

"Ahh, I'm bust." Finnian sighed and Grell paled. Not touching the card Ronald had passed over as Alan sighed as well, throwing his cards in.

"Listen Kno- Ronald." The blond looked up. "How about this, this final round, you win, I'll give you fifteen pounds tonight. I win, you call this whole thing off."

Ronald raised an eyebrow as he looked at the untouched card.

"I'll agree to make this last round and if you win, no one will come to dinner, ok?"

Grell growled in frustration but nodded. He picked up the card, altogether they made twenty-one. He smiled and laid them out, confident in his victory he waited for Ronald to show his.

"Tough breaks love." He sighed heavily and dropped his cards in front of the stunned red head. A jack and an ace, the perfect Blackjack.

"So." Ronald leaned forward and placed his chin on his hands. "What time's dinner?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please tell me if you spot any errors ^^"<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter, life has been so hectic lately. Moved house, been working all the time. But anyway, this chapter is shorter but I hope you like it**

* * *

><p>"You seem anxious dear." William and Grell were sat in their private promenade eating breakfast together. Grell hadn't touched his food so far and was instead shredding a napkin. "Is something wrong?"<p>

The red head looked up and saw William regarding him with a confused expression. He had been working up the courage to tell William about Ronald coming to dinner since last night but had faltered at each opportunity. He put down what was left of the napkin and smiled.

"Oh, nothing really darling. It's just, I invited someone to join us at dinner tonight."

"Who?"

"Now don't be mad…he's a third class-"

"Third? How did you even meet?" William put down his paper and frowned.

"If you will let me finish love. He helped me out of a spot of bother last night and to thank him, I invited him." Grell crossed his arms and huffed slightly.

"Couldn't you have just paid him?"

"Well, it's a little impersonal don't you think."

"So? We do not want trash around us at dinner." William glared as he stood up and gripped the table at both sides.

"Trash? William, you don't even know him! He's a pleasant young man." Grell frowned at William.

"How do you know this?" William paused as a realisation came over him. "You lied to me. You weren't taking tea by yourself when you left dinner last night."

"William…I-" Grell looked fearfully at his fiancé. "I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"Tell me what you were doing!" He shouted at the red head.

"A-after I left dinner I-I was assaulted…Ronald helped me a-and he invited me to spend time with him and h-his friends…that's all!"

William stared at Grell and the looked down for a moment before knocking the table over, spilling their breakfast all over the floor. Grell sat in shock and his eyes widened at the sight of William. His perfect hair had fallen forwards and his fists were clenched. He stood there for moment breathing heavily before lurching towards Grell and gripping the sides of chair, inches away from his fiancée's face.

"You will go and find this scum, uninvite him and you are never see him again. You hear me?" Grell nodded quickly as William straightened up. "Good, I'll see you later then."

William turned around and walked away from Grell and the shattered mess he'd made. The red head stayed in the chair, not realising that there were servants fussing around him or that he had tears running down his face. He stood up and dashed out of the promenade, ignoring the calls of his name and ran through the crowds with no destination. He pushed people out of his way as he ran until he found himself at the stern of ship. The deck was clear except for one person, the one whose fault this all was.

"Ronald Knox!" Grell shrieked and the blonde turned around. His eyes widened as he took in the red head's appearance.

"Grell? What's wr-" Ronald's question was cut off as Grell's hand connected with his cheek.

"This is all your fault." He shrieked again. "William's furious with me."

Ronald placed a hand on his stinging cheek and frowned. "Who's William exactly?"

"My fiancé you idiot! He found out where I was and now he's angrier than I've ever seen him." Grell couldn't stop the tears flowing down his face as he fell to the floor.

"Well, how was I supposed to know you were engaged?" Ronald sat in front of Grell and pulled his hands away from his face. "I don't understand what I did wrong. I invited you without knowing about William, how is this my fault."

"B-because you insisted on that game and bet and-"

"You agreed to it! Is that it?" Ronald crossed his arms and lowered his head. "I won't come tonight if it's causing this much trouble."

"R-ronald." Grell wiped his eyes and looked at the blond. "There's so much riding on this m-marriage. If anything goes wrong-"

"What's that got to do with me?" He looked up. "Is he jealous of me or something? So I invited his missus for a few drinks. Tch, he's got issues."

_Is Will jealous? Well, he did get angrier when I mentioned Ronald's name._

"I don't know, all I know is he's told me to uninvite you and to never see you again."

Ronald laughed. "We spent a few hours together, I don't think he needs to go making such demands."

Grell tried to look angry but himself laughing as well. "Now that I've said it all, it does seem ridiculous. Oh, I'm sorry for hitting you. I think I needed to be mad at someone."

"Don't worry about, you hit like a girl." Ronald stood up and extended a hand to Grell. "So, if you're forbidden from seeing me again, wanna spend some time together?"

Grell pushed all thoughts of William's anger out of his head and nodded. "Sounds like fun."

Ronald smiled and helped Grell stand and they walked over to the railings. Grell leaned over them while Ronald leaned back on them so he could face the red head.

"So Grell, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you dress like a woman?"

Grell averted his eyes and coughed lightly. "Because I am one silly."

Ronald raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh, ok." He waited a moment for Grell to relax again before plunging his hand down the red head's dress and pulling out the padding located in the bodice of his dress.

"Give that back!" Grell yelped. He covered his chest and lurched at Ronald, trying to grab the padding.

"Will you tell me if I give it back?" Ronald chided as he kept the padding out of Grell's reach.

"Yes fine! Just give it!" Ronald tossed it back and Grell quickly tucked it back in and adjusted his dress. "That was rude Knox."

"I know, sorry." He smiled, not sounding sorry at all. "So, what's the deal?"

"You have to promise to keep it to yourself!" Grell looked around but they were still the only two on deck.

"Promise."

"Fine. It was my mother's idea, so I can marry William and we can get his money." Grell averted Ronald's eyes again.

_We're horrible people._

"And Will hasn't noticed?"

"Luckily, no. He's a gentleman and wouldn't dream of copulating before marriage." Grell sighed.

"Christ, what you going to do on the wedding night?" Ronald stifled his laughter. "I think he'll notice then."

"Shut up, I'll be gone by then." Grell rolled his eyes. "Mother has planned everything."

"Fair enough. So technically, you're not promised at all." Ronald smiled and leaned closer. "If you're leaving him."

"I suppose not, but what's that-" Grell was cut off by Ronald's lips on his own. It was the briefest of kisses but it left Grell breathless. "R-ronald…why…I mean what….was that?"

"Are you mad?" Grell shook his head.

"N-no, just confused. I mean, you know I'm a man, so why-"

"I'm a little confused myself, I've never really liked a man before but there's something about you…" Ronald trailed off, frowning slightly, as if at war with himself. Grell smiled and gently pulled at the blonde's collar, bringing him closer and lightly kissed his cheek.

"I suppose William has that reason to be jealous now." He whispered into Ronald's ear and claimed his lips again. The kiss was chaste and sweet, neither wanting to scare the other away. Ronald wrapped his arms around Grell and ran his fingers through his silky, red hair. He pulled the red head into a tight embrace.

"This might complicate matters." Ronald sighed as Grell held onto him.

"Let me deal with those matters if they arise." He looked the blonde in the eyes. "As long as we keep quiet, we'll be fine."

Ronald smiled and Grell kissed him on the cheek. "But you're definitely not coming to dinner now." He laughed as Ronald shoved him away and pulled him back.

"Meanie. C'mon, lets go somewhere else, I don't wanna be caught with another man's girl." He smirked at the word 'girl' and held onto Grell's hand.

"Did you have anywhere in mind?"

"Not really." He frowned. "Just…walk with me."

Grell smiled and followed Ronald, neither of them noticing a black clad man wearing a woebegone top hat watching them from nearby. His face split into a grin as he wandered back towards the first class.

* * *

><p>"Ronald, where are we?" Grell stopped walking and looked around the empty corridor. The walls were painted metal and he could hear the ship's engines.<p>

"Umm, I may have taken a wrong turn." Ronald stopped and opened the nearest door and closed it again. "That's a storage closet."

He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "Guess I'm no good with directions." He started to walk back when Grell grabbed his arm and pulled him into the closet, closing the door after them.

"Grell! What are you doing?" He blinked in a vain attempt to see. "I can't see a thing in here."

He didn't see the red head's feral grin as he sank to his knees in front of Ronald. "Indulge me a little."

"Grell?" He felt the other's hands run up his legs and unbutton his trousers. "Oh."

"You catch on quick." Grell started running a hand along Ronald's length, smiling as he felt it harden beneath his fingertips. He pulled down the blonde's undergarments and kept on stroking.

"Grell…" Ronald sighed, his hand reaching out to touch Grell's hair. "Are you sure?"

"I've not been allowed to touch my fiancé so yes, I want to do this." Grell gently licked the tip of Ronald's member. "For you."

Ronald sighed again and let his head fall back. "Mmm, please."

"Please what?" He picked up the pace of his strokes and licked the tip clean.

"Suck me." He gasped as Grell took his length into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head. Ronald gripped Grell's hair tighter and panted, resisting the urge to thrust forwards. The red head ran his tongue along the underside of Ronald's member and took more of the blonde, humming low in his throat and stroking the base. He lightly toyed with his sac before gripping Ronald's hips and rubbing little circles with his thumbs.

"Grell." Ronald moaned as he came, gripping onto Grell's hair and the shelves behind him. The red head drank up his essence and licked him clean. He smiled as he put Ronald's trousers back in order and stood up, running his hand over the blonde's cheek and kissing him.

"Was that ok?" Ronald nodded and remembered Grell couldn't see him.

"Y-yeah." He swallowed and ran a hand through his hair. "I've not been with someone that spontaneous."

Grell smiled again and nipped Ronald's neck. "That was just the start."

"I can't wait, but can we get out of this closet now?"


	4. Chapter 4

William sat still and gripped his whiskey glass tightly as he absorbed the information the black clad man had just fed him.

"You're sure of what you saw?" He knew his silver haired manservant would not lie to him but a small part of him was hoping it was all one big misunderstanding.

"Sure as can be _sir._" Undertaker tried not to grin. "She wandered off with that vagabond and looked pretty happy about it."

Undertaker ducked as William threw his glass at the wall and giggled as he watched the crystal shatter the liquid stain the carpet. He loved seeing his employer lose his cool. He was such an uptight man after all.

"I'm going to…" William sneered and took a deep breath before bending down to rummage through one of the drawers. He pulled out a pistol and loaded it with bullets before stashing it in his jacket. He glared at Undertaker dangerously before speaking. "Look for them. When you them, bring her to me. I don't care what you do with him."

Undertaker nodded and bowed as he left the room, still laughing to himself. William sat back down with a sigh and opened his top drawer. He pulled out a velvet box and opened it, taking out a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant. Sat in the middle of the heart was a ruby, also heart shaped. William stared at it for a moment before placing it in his pocket and pouring himself another glass of whiskey.

* * *

><p>"Will you sit down and stop fretting!" Eric snapped his book closed and looked over to where Alan was pacing. "He's a big boy, he can look after himself."<p>

"I know that." The brunette snapped and chewed his lip. "But what was he thinking? Getting involved with a high class filly?"

"Who's to say they're doing anything?" Eric sat up and placed his book on the bench as Alan looked over towards him with an exasperated look.

"It's Ronald. I saw the way he was looking at her last night. He's going to try something, I just know it." The younger man sat down, feeling his chest tighten with worry. "I saw her engagement ring."

"Alan." Eric quickly moved to kneel beside him, concern in his eyes. "It'll be fine love. Ronald's not that stupid and if she's got any brains she'll reject his advances. Don't get yourself worked up."

Alan sighed and looked at Eric, taking deep, steady breaths. "You're right. I just can't help but worry about him."

"I know." Eric took one of Alan's hands in his own and rubbed the brunette's back in a soothing manner with the other. "But I don't want you making yourself ill over this. I know Ronald wouldn't either."

Alan smiled and glanced around their surroundings before kissing Eric's forehead. He stood up pulling the blonde up with him. "Come with me while I go for a lie down?"

"How can I refuse you?" Eric laughed softly and followed Alan back towards their room.

* * *

><p>"You know where you're going now?" Grell teased Ronald about his lack direction as they leisurely made their way towards the second-class corridors after a good hour of exploring the vessel.<p>

"Hey, cut me a break. I've only been on this ship for like a day." He laughed and poked Grell in the ribs. "I think we've done alright considering."

"Ow. You can't treat a lady like that." Grell retaliated by shoving blonde, resulting in a small scuffle between the two. Ronald ended up pinning Grell to the wall claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

"I win." He whispered softly before resuming the kiss. Grell attempted to free his wrists but Ronald only tightened his grip, shifting his arms so both wrists could be held in one hand. Ronald trailed his spare hand down the red head's side, eliciting a moan from him. The pair remained this way for several minutes, caught up in each other's taste and touch until a cough caused them to break apart. Ronald broke the kiss and looked over irritably at the person that had interrupted them. "Yes?"

"Undertaker!" Grell cried out in surprise and quickly shoved Ronald away him.

"My my _Miss _Grell. Master William won't be happy about this, will he?" The black clad man ignored Ronald and stepped forward, invading Grell's personal space and grasped one of his wrists. "We'd better go see him hadn't we?"

Grell struggled against Undertaker's grip, pulling away from him. "N-no! Leave me alone!"

"Hey!" Ronald stepped forward and grabbed the silver haired man's arm in a tight grip. "Let go of her."

Undertaker grinned and let go Grell's arm, shaking off the Ronald's hold before looking towards the blonde. "I'm under orders to return my master's beloved fiancée to him."

"I don't care. You don't treat a lady like that!" Ronald stepped between them, blocking the red head from Undertaker's view.

"Ronald please…" Grell tugged at the blonde's sleeve and whispered in his ear. "Run when I say."

Grell pushed Ronald out the way and looked up at the black clad manservant, a smile on his face. "You're right Undertaker. Let's go back to William."

"A wise choice milady." The pair turned around and walked about ten steps before Grell suddenly stopped and kneed the other man in his crotch pushing him over and running towards Ronald shouting and laughing.

"Run now!" Ronald stared for a moment before coming to his senses and running after Grell and looked back and saw Undertaker chasing them. "He's chasing us!"

"This way!" Grell pulled him into an elevator and slammed the gate shut. Ignoring the attendant he pulled the lever down as far as it would go. The elevator started going down as they saw Undertaker reach them, looking down on the trio smiling.

"There's only so many places you can hide on a ship!" He laughed at them as Grell smirked and flipped him off. "Bye!"

They jumped out when the elevator came to a stop and carried on running with no destination in mind.

"Where are we going?" Ronald shouted. The noise in the passageway was deafening, he had a feeling they were next to the engines.

"I don't know!" Grell rounded a corner and started climbing down the nearest ladder, motioning Ronald to follow him. He jumped down and found himself surrounded by workers and furnaces. Ronald jumped down next to him and yelled into his ear.

"And you say I have so sense of direction!"

"Oi!" A voice nearby shouted at them as they carried on running. "Oi! It's dangerous!"

They ran past the workers and fires, ignoring the calls and shouts until they found another ladder and quickly climbed it. They found themselves in another corridor and took a moment to enjoy the cool air and catch their breath.

"I'm impressed how you handled that guy Grell." Ronald grinned and held the red head's hand.

"A lady needs to know how to defend herself." He laughed and gripped Ronald's hand in return and pulled him along the corridor. "C'mon, I know where we are now."

"Hmm?"

Grell said nothing more as he led the blonde down the long passageway until they came across the door Grell was looking for. They walked through and found themselves in large spacious, warehouse like room filled with vehicles and stacks upon stacks of wooden crates.

"The cargo hold?" Ronald looked sceptically at Grell, wondering if the red head got confused and brought them to the wrong place "Why on earth are we here?"

"I figured this'd be a good a good place to place to hide for now." Grell grinned at the blonde and excitedly ran over to one of the cars. He stood by the door and coughed, looking at Ronald with his arms folded.

"Oh right." Ronald cottoned on and dashed over, opening the door for the red head and gesturing him inside. "Milady."

"Why thank you." Grell giggled and climbed into the cab as Ronald shut the door. He climbed into the front and tooted the horn, putting both his hands on the large steering wheel. He put on a mock posh accent and looked back at the red head, smiling.

"Where to madam?"

Grell laughed again and pushed down the window to lean out and wrap his arms around Ronald. He leaned his head forward and whispered into the blonde's ear. "To the stars."

Grell pulled at Ronald's arms impatiently and started to drag him through the window. Ronald climbed the rest of the way in and positioned himself so he was lying on top of the red head. He brushed away red hair and looked down, his breath catching in his throat as studied Grell's face and eyes. He leaned in and kissed him gently, letting his hand travel down the red head's side to rest on his exposed thigh. Grell wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, keeping him in place and deepening the kiss. He let Ronald control the kiss and arched his body into his sinful touch.

"Ronald…" Grell whined softly against Ronald's lips before tracing his kisses along the blonde's jaw line towards his ear. He bit the lobe gently before whispering softly. "Take me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you'll forgive for another long wait. And I promise lemon in the next chapter ^^d<strong>

**If you spot any mistakes please do let me know and I hope you enjoy**


End file.
